


i was made for loving you

by itainthardtryin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Sanvers, F/F, kara is a sanvers stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itainthardtryin/pseuds/itainthardtryin
Summary: Five times intimacy with Maggie felt right, and the one time it almost didn't (but it still really, really did.)orHow Maggie Sawyer taught Alex that intimacy is about more than just what they do in the bedroom.(Mild angst in one part, people get injured, no-one dies.)Kind of a sequel to open up my eyes (tell me i'm alive) but can be read as a one shot!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before Supergirl came back from winter break so it isn't canon compliant from 2x08 onwards. I was as shocked as you were when Alex was ready to jump Maggie in lingerie.

_ You want takeout for dinner? _

Alex sends the message just as she’s leaving the DEO on her way to meet Maggie. They’ve been dating for a few weeks now, and they’re starting to fall into a routine. Alex loves it. She loves knowing that they spend Tuesdays at Maggie’s, and on Thursdays - today - Maggie comes to her apartment. She loves how at weekends, if they don’t have a case, they make the effort and do something special for date night. 

Basically, Alex has never been happier than she is dating Maggie Sawyer. 

_ Just the usual :)  _

And there’s that routine again. She knows Maggie’s order. Pepperoni pizza, extra cheese, and a portion of BBQ wings on the side. She smiles at the message, typing out a reply. 

_ I’ll maybe go extra large if you’re lucky ;)  _

_ I’m already lucky, I have you _ is Maggie’s reply, and Alex smiles so hard she almost cries.    
  


 

She orders their food at the pizza place, and at the last minute she adds, “Oh, actually can I make that extra large, please? Surprise for my girlfriend.” As soon as the word leaves Alex’s mouth, she almost stumbles backwards in shock. It’s the first time she’s used the word to a stranger so casually. Of course she’s said it to Kara, and Maggie’s referred to Alex as her girlfriend before, but Alex hasn’t. 

She manages to snap back into reality long enough to pay for their takeout, before sitting down to wait on it being made. 

She’s so overwhelmed by how  _ right _ it feels, by how naturally it came in her speech, by how everything in her life is coming together like a jigsaw, piece by piece. 

 

Maggie’s already in Alex’s apartment when she gets home. She’s so used to coming home to an empty place that Maggie’s presence makes her apartment feel less like a place to sleep and more like a home. She immediately gets up off the couch and walks over to meet Alex. “Hey babe,” she says, kissing Alex on the lips. “This smells good! And you actually went extra large!” she exclaims, taking the pizza out of Alex’s hands and setting it down on the counter. 

Alex is still standing in the doorway, just watching Maggie. She watches her pull two plates from the cupboard and then grab some cutlery and glasses. She’s halfway to the fridge to get them a drink when Alex speaks.

“I called you my girlfriend today.” Maggie stops. Alex thinks she sees a slight hint of worry in Maggie’s eye wondering where this story is going to go. “To the guy in the pizza place. It just slipped out. About how I wanted to go extra large to surprise my girlfriend.”

“And… How did it feel?” That’s another thing Alex loves about Maggie. How she can read her so easily. How she knows she’s telling Maggie this story because of how it made her feel, not because of the guy’s reaction. 

“Like I should have been saying it all my life.” She’s not surprised when Maggie immediately makes her way over to where Alex is still rooted to the spot. She approaches her so slowly that Alex’s heart aches for her to be close enough to hold already. When she is, it takes seconds for Maggie to kiss her, firm but gentle. 

Maggie pulls back just an inch, eyes still closed. “The rest of your life is good enough for me,” she whispers into the gap between them and  _ god  _ that should scare the shit out of Alex but instead it does the opposite.  It grounds her, it comforts her. 

When Maggie leans in to kiss her again Alex says a silent prayer that the rest of her life will be exactly like this.

  
  


//

 

It’s probably Alex’s least favourite thing to do, but even grocery shopping has become so much more interesting since Maggie started coming with her.  

The first time it happened was the weekend after Maggie stayed over for the first time and she kept teasing Alex about how the food selection in her cupboards was terrible, but her selection of whiskey was fantastic. Alex took Maggie to the store that Saturday afternoon and let her fill half a cart of anything she wanted so the next morning after would be a little easier. 

It became a thing for them, and Maggie returned the favour for Alex, dedicating a shelf in her kitchen cupboard purely for snacks and foods that Alex specifically likes. 

They’re at the store a few blocks from Alex’s apartment picking something for dinner tonight - instead of going out for date night, they decided that a home cooked meal and a DVD was what they needed after a hectic week. 

“I have  _ no idea _ what I want,” Maggie says as they walk slowly down the aisles, neither of them in any rush to be somewhere else. Alex’s eyes scan the shelves for inspiration. 

“Well can we narrow it down to a country at least? Italian? Chinese? Thai?” she suggests. 

“Maybe Thai?” 

“Maybe?” Alex grins, knowing fine well that Maggie is going to change her mind at least two more times before she makes a decision. 

They come to the frozen aisle and Maggie reaches in to grab a tub of non vegan ice cream. “You’re gonna want this soon, best to be proactive,” Maggie says with a wink before walking on. Alex’s heart skips a beat because it’s something so small but it seems so big. Of course she’s memorised Maggie’s cycle, but it never occurred to her that Maggie might have learned hers too. It feels so domestic but so incredibly  _ right _ . 

She doesn’t realise that she’s stopped pushing the shopping cart until Maggie is at least ten steps ahead of her calling back. “Danvers, if you can’t keep up with me at the grocery store how the hell are you gonna keep up in the bedroom later?” she teases, and Alex’s eyes go wide wondering if anyone heard. She rushes to Maggie’s side, giggling, telling her to keep her voice down. 

“There’s no-one around, Alex, and besides, if anyone  _ did _ hear they’d just be jealous because my girlfriend is  _ way _ hotter than theirs.” 

“You literally sound like a fifteen year old boy right now,” Alex laughs. 

“Not my fault that we’re still at it like teenagers,” Maggie teases again. 

“Excuse you, but I like my experiences to be explicitly…  _ adult _ ,” Alex replies. Maggie leans in for a quick kiss. 

“Oh babe, me too.”   
  
  


Five days later, Alex wakes up with the worst cramps she’s had for a while. She would love to spend the day in bed but she can’t take the day off work just because she’s on her period, so she gets up and makes her way to the kitchen. 

There’s a note on the counter beside a box of tablets, a glass of water, and a bar of chocolate.  _ For the cramps and the cravings. I’ll be home around 5, I’ll bring take out, love you x _

She smiles at the note and holds it up to her chest as she thinks about how lucky she is to have such a caring girlfriend. She pops two tablets in her mouth and swallows them with a sip of water. 

She puts the chocolate in her bag, and goes to get ready for the day. 

  
  


//

  
  


She keeps it quiet, not wanting to be the center of attention, but of course Maggie finds out. Probably from Kara, because Kara is incapable of keeping anything to herself, especially when it involves Alex and happiness. And that’s how Alex ends up coming home to a candlelit dinner in her apartment the night before her 29th birthday. 

“What…” she starts as she walks through the door, but trails off as the surprise takes over. Her eyes eventually find Maggie, standing beside the table, in a long black dress, hair up, make-up perfect. Alex thinks back to the masquerade ball and how she’d subconsciously wanted to kiss Maggie that night, but couldn’t. They’ve come so far since then, and Alex can definitely kiss Maggie now, so she starts to make her way over to her girlfriend to do just that. 

“Happy Birthday,” Maggie smiles. 

“You really didn’t have to,” Alex laughs, “you went to so much effort.” Maggie pulls Alex’s hips closer and Alex lets her arms hang around Maggie’s shoulders effortlessly. 

“I would have had an even bigger celebration if I didn’t think you’d kick my ass for letting everyone know how old you are.” 

“Speak for yourself, I’m still twenty-eight,” Alex jokes, leaning in to kiss Maggie softly. 

“There is… one...  other thing…” Maggie says, testing the waters, not knowing how Alex is going to take it. She pulls away from Alex and lifts a box that Alex hadn’t noticed until now. “Dinner won’t be ready for a while, and I got you a gift,” Maggie starts. “If you don’t like it I can return it, I just saw it and thought that you’d look amazing in it, and-” Maggie is rambling now, visibly nervous as she hands the box to Alex. 

She takes it from her girlfriend’s hands and opens it slowly. Her eyes widen a little when she sees  _ very _ revealing red lacy underwear staring back at her. Maggie takes her reaction as dislike. 

“It’s fine if you don’t like it, I kept the receipt, I can take it back to the store tomorrow,” Maggie offers. 

“You thought I’d look amazing in this?” Alex isn’t looking for an answer, but rather she’s asking in disbelief. 

“Babe, you look amazing in  _ anything _ , but in this…” 

“So you’ve thought about it…?” Alex teases.

“Are you kidding? Alex, I could barely concentrate in work all day because I couldn’t think of anything  _ other _ than you in this lingerie.”

“Should I try it on?” Alex asks, lifting it out of the box for the first time. “And put you out of your misery?”  

“Please.” 

 

A few minutes later, Alex opens the bathroom door and steps out for Maggie to see. Immediately, Alex can see Maggie swallow and let out a breath. “Wow,” she says as her eyes run over Alex’s body taking all of her in. 

Alex has never had someone who appreciates her like this before without making her feel objectified. When guys looked at her or wolf whistled her, she felt dirty and used and she wished it would stop. 

But Maggie is completely different. 

Maggie looks at her like she’s the sexiest woman on the planet, and it makes Alex  _ feel _ like she is too. Alex walks towards her slowly, letting Maggie take everything in - the way there’s just enough fabric to cover her breasts, the way there’s only one small strip of fabric covering the most intimate part of her. Maggie is rooted to the spot, but Alex can see the pure love in her eyes, even if Maggie also looks like she’s ready to take Alex there and then. 

When Alex is close enough, Maggie pulls her in by her ass, resting her hands on the bare skin there. “You… are the most beautiful, and the most  _ sexy _ , woman I have ever seen in my  _ life, _ ” Maggie whispers into the space between them, leaning in for a passionate kiss. 

Maggie’s hands start to roam her body, slowly making their way up her sides. Alex  _ loves _ it. She spends so much of her time in body armour and bulky clothing, that touches like this remind her how feminine she is. When Maggie runs her hands over her curves and up to her breasts, she’s never felt like more of a woman. 

And when Maggie moans when Alex bites her lip, she’s never felt sexier either.    
  
  


//

  
  


Maggie goes to Gotham to work for four days, and Alex has commitments at the DEO that she has to keep, meaning she can’t travel with her. They’re not living together  _ officially _ , but they may as well be, even if it’s between both of their apartments. On any given night, one apartment is left empty, and the other is so full of love that Alex genuinely can’t remember what it felt like to fall asleep alone. 

Until she’s reminded on Maggie’s first night away. 

Kara offers to stay with her, and Alex is slightly embarrassed that it’s so obvious that it feels like a part of her is missing. Alex politely declines, laughing it off. “Kara, it’s fine, honestly. I’ll just be glad not to be woken up in the middle of the night with the covers being pulled off me.” 

“You’re sure?” 

“If I change my mind, I’ll call you,” Alex tells her as she’s leaving. 

“Okay. Love you, Alex.” 

“Love you, Kara. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Once the door closes she leans back against it, taking a deep breath as she processes just how  _ quiet _ everything is. Before Maggie, she would have cracked open a bottle and made home on her couch, watching reruns of her favourite shows and she would have enjoyed it, the peace and quiet. But that was before Maggie, and now that she knows what it feels like to cuddle up against her, or to miss an entire episode because they were making out, she doesn’t want the peace and quiet. 

Even if they’re doing separate things, as long as they’re in the same space, that’s where she wants to be. She doesn’t care if Maggie gets an early night while Alex watches the rest of a movie, or if she’s doing some paperwork while Maggie cooks dinner. She just didn’t realise before now how much she’s grown accustomed to having Maggie  _ there.  _

She takes her phone out of her pocket, and as soon as her screen lights up she sees Maggie’s face smiling back at her she once again realises how this woman has seeped into every last part of her life. She calls Maggie on FaceTime, the dial tone going on for an agonising amount of time before ringing off when Maggie doesn’t answer. 

She’s busy, Alex gets that, but there’s a small part of Alex that starts to worry. What if something’s happened? It’s the same worry that’s always going to be there every time she knows Maggie is at work, even if she’s only a block away. Alex has already stitched her girlfriend’s wounds once, and that was even before they were dating, she can’t imagine what she’d be like if Maggie got shot now. 

Alex shakes the thought away and decides to do what she would usually do if she had a night alone. So she opens a bottle of whiskey and pours herself a glass, and settles on the couch to choose something on Netflix. 

She absentmindedly clicks onto the first show on their “Continue Watching” list but she doesn’t really see any of it because her mind is too preoccupied. One of Maggie’s sweaters is draped over the end of the couch, so she reaches over and can’t help it when the first thing she does is smell it. It’s so unbelievably  _ Maggie _ , and if you asked her she wouldn’t be able to describe the smell, other than that it smells like home. 

She pulls the sweater on over her head and snuggles into it. If she can’t have Maggie, it’s the next best thing.

 

//

 

National City sees its largest ever alien invasion and for the first time in what seems like forever Alex is scared. Truly, can-feel-it-in-her bones,  _ scared _ . She’s injured pretty early in the fight and watches as Kara falls out of the sky lifelessly to the ground a minute later. She can’t even move toward her sister and no sound is coming out of her winded lungs. All she can do is lie there, eyes fixed to Kara’s still body.    
  


Alex wakes up in the DEO in a panic, tears immediately blurring her vision. “Where is she?! Where’s Kara?!” she shouts. Maggie is at her bedside, and places a hand on Alex’s shoulder to stop her from actually getting up off the bed. 

“Alex,” she says in a voice that Alex knows means bad news. She’s dreaded this day for as long as she can remember and she braces herself for the impact of the words she knows are coming. “Kara’s going to be okay. And so are you.” 

Somehow those words shock her even more, and she cries, holding onto Maggie tighter than she ever has before. “She’s not-”

“No,” Maggie whispers. “Do you honestly think she would leave you, Alex? She’s a fighter.” 

Alex pulls back from the hug. “Is she awake?”

Maggie shakes her head. “Those aliens did some pretty good damage. She needs time to heal.” 

“I need to see her,” Alex says, moving to get out of the bed. Her chest is in pain, she’s sure she has bruised ribs. But it’s not going to keep her from Kara. “Maggie, I need to see my sister,” Alex pleads, images of Kara’s body replaying in her mind.    
  
  


Alex doesn’t leave Kara’s bedside for four days. She eats there, she sleeps there. On day five, Maggie calls her out. “Babe, come home,” she says softly, stroking Alex’s arm. “This isn’t healthy for you, and Kara would want you to get some rest. She’ll still be here tomorrow.” 

The  _ but what if she isn’t  _ is spoken less with words and more with Alex’s eyes but Maggie understands completely. So she just repeats, slowly and honestly, “She’ll still be here tomorrow.” 

Alex stands and leans over to kiss Kara on the forehead, brushing a stray strand of hair away as she does.    
  
  


Their apartment seems empty even though both of them are there. There’s a lack of life, a lack of laughter. Alex doesn’t feel like  _ Alex _ and it she can tell it scares Maggie slightly. “Whatever you need me to do, just name it,” Maggie offers, not really knowing what it is that she needs from her right now. 

“I need to know I’m not going to lose you,” Alex whispers. “I can’t lose you.” 

Maggie’s eyes are glossy with tears as she looks at Alex. If it were anyone else looking at her like that Alex would hate it. She would feel worthless and broken. But she can see the love in Maggie’s eyes. She can see how deeply Maggie cares for her. 

And that’s all it takes for Alex to break.

She pulls Maggie close, letting her own tears come to the surface. “Don’t leave me,” she begs, holding onto Maggie harder than she ever has in her life. Alex brings her hands up to Maggie’s face, hands on her cheeks, making sure she sees her and hears her. “I almost lost Kara. I saw her body, she almost- I can’t lose you. I can’t- Don’t-” Alex can’t get the words out quick enough but none of it matters when she feels Maggie’s lips on her own. It takes a second for her body to react but when it does she deflates and kisses Maggie back slow and hard.

Words have always left room for doubt in Alex’s mind, but actions have always stilled her fears. Alex feels herself get lost in the sensation and kisses her back with so much passion that Maggie stumbles slightly. She pulls Maggie closer, but it’s never close enough. Alex starts to walk them towards the couch until she feels the backs of Maggie’s legs hit and they collapse onto it with Alex straddling her. 

The bump brings Alex back into reality and she breaks away from their kiss, pulling back slightly. “Alex,” Maggie says, half warning, half comforting. Alex’s eyes are still watery and her cheeks are stained with tear tracks but she knows there’s no hint of doubt in her gaze. 

She takes Maggie’s hand and guides it where she needs it the most. She looks down at Maggie apprehensively as she unbuttons her jeans and pushes them down just enough to allow Maggie access. Alex needs this. The connection, the vulnerability, the comfort. 

Maggie gives it to her willingly.

They reconnect their kiss but Alex can feel the slight quiver of her lips against Maggie’s, all the fear and anxiety of losing the woman she loves rising to the surface. Suddenly, Maggie’s fingers are touching her and Alex thrusts down at the contact, which only spurs Maggie on. Her entire body is on fire with the need for contact and she almost cries again when Maggie pushes her fingers inside.

Alex breaks contact and rests her forehead against Maggie’s, her eyes never looking away. They start a rhythm, slow at first but becoming faster and deeper. Alex moves her hips to match Maggie’s movements, eye contact unwavering. The angle is awkward for both of them but they’re too lost in each other to care. 

It’s a first for them. Usually eyes are closed or heads are thrown back, but they’ve never been this close, this intimate. Alex has never looked into Maggie’s eyes while she came. Alex is getting closer by the second, her breathing becoming shallow, but still she can’t tear her gaze from Maggie’s. 

Maggie works her up and up until Alex is  _ right there _ , but she stays right on that edge for a frustratingly long time. “I love you,” Maggie whispers. “I’m right here,” and that’s all Alex needs to let go. 

For long moments she rides it out before collapsing against Maggie’s body, tears taking over again. Maggie smiles at her, and Alex doesn’t understand why she can’t just accept that Maggie isn’t going anywhere. That she’s right here and she’s going to stay and she loves her and everything is too good to be true. 

Maggie wipes away her tears with her spare hand, and it isn’t until Maggie pulls out of her with the other that Alex realises she was still inside. Her whole body quivers and her chest is heaving from coming and from crying but with the way Maggie is looking at her she’s never felt so loved in her life.    
  
  
  


//   
  
  


“So, I’m going to ask Maggie to marry me.” Alex hadn’t planned to be so forward about it, but the thought of it fills her entire body with joy and she can’t hold it in anymore. 

Kara chokes on her drink, before putting it down on the table and turning to Alex beside her on the couch. “Are you serious?! Oh my god! Alex, that’s so exciting!” Before Alex knows it, Kara’s arms are wrapped around her in a hug. 

She can’t help it when she tears up a little because she thinks back to when Kara hugged her on this exact couch when she first told her she had feelings for Maggie. She needed Kara for support back then, and she needs her now to celebrate in her joy with her. 

“Have you picked a ring? Oh, please say you haven’t! Can we go ring shopping?!” Kara asks excitedly when she pulls back. 

“Kara, hey, Kara calm down,” Alex laughs. “I, uh, I already bought a ring.” 

That just adds fuel to the fire and Kara literally starts bouncing on the seat. “Can I see it?! Oh my god, Alex, I can’t believe this is happening! I’m so happy for you!” 

Alex takes the ring box out of her bag and opens it. Kara gasps at the sight of the ring in front of her - a simple silver band with a few small diamonds on it. Alex just watches how Kara reacts to it, how her eyes fill up and her face is filled with wonder, and she can’t help but think of what Maggie will look like when she sees the ring too. 

“Alex,” Kara whispers, and it’s so quiet compared to the excitement she was showing only moments before. “Alex, it’s beautiful. She’s going to love it.” 

“You think so?” Alex asks with genuine worry. 

“Are you serious? That woman is head over heels, absolutely and  _ completely _ in love with you,” Kara reminds her. “You could give her a plastic ring and she’d still say yes.” 

Alex lets out a shaky breath. “I’m going to propose to Maggie,” she says in disbelief, that same familiar feeling of a weight being lifted off her shoulders taking over again. 

“I’m so happy for you!,” Kara repeats, pulling her in for another hug. “And so proud,” she adds, almost making Alex cry. 

  
  


It’s been a week, but Alex still can’t stop thinking about her conversation with Kara. Even at the most awkward of times. “Hey Alex!” Maggie calls, pulling her out of her daydream. “Where’d you go babe?” she smiles, reaching over the table to take Alex’s hand in her own. 

Alex clears her throat. “Nowhere. Just thinking.” 

Maggie doesn’t push. She just accepts that if Alex wanted to share, she will. It’s one of the things that Alex loves most about her girlfriend. Her understanding. Her patience. Her trust. 

“The waiter is bringing down the check,” she informs Alex. Alex automatically goes to reach into her pocket for her card to pay. “My treat,” Maggie says, and Alex stops trying to find her wallet. 

“Can we go for a walk some place?” Alex asks. Even though they’ve been looking forward to their date night all week, they hadn’t really made any definite plans for afterwards. 

“Only if I can choose where we go,” Maggie teases and Alex just thinks  _ I’d go anywhere with you. _   
  
  


She walks beside Maggie listening to her talk about everything and anything. Maggie has a habit of going off on tangents and Alex loves it. She loves watching Maggie’s train of thought trying to work out how one small thing reminded her of the next. 

She only realises that they’re walking along the riverfront when Maggie brings them to a stop. The path is quiet apart from the soft lap of the water against the wall below them. They make their way over to the railings and look out at the moonlight reflecting on the surface. 

“It’s beautiful out here, isn’t it?” Maggie says to the night. 

“It’s where I came out to Kara,” slips out of Alex’s mouth before she can stop it. “Over there,” she points. “On that bench.”

Maggie turns to face her with that soft smile. “I know,” she whispers. Alex doesn’t think they’ve ever discussed it in detail but she doesn’t have time to worry about how Maggie knows because suddenly Maggie is down on one knee in front of her. 

_ Oh my god. _

Alex feels Maggie reach out and take her hand, holding it gently as she looks up with loving eyes. “Alex, you have made me happier than I ever thought I could be,” Maggie starts, and Alex’s heart begins to race. This feels so incredibly  _ right _ but she always thought it was going to be the other way round. She can’t believe Maggie beat her to it. 

“You have made me a better detective, a better partner, a better  _ person _ . And it has been a privilege over the past two years getting to know you. To learn something new about you every single day. Every morning I wake up beside you and I’m just… I’m so excited to see what the day brings for us.” Alex is crying, and has completely forgotten about her own plans to propose to Maggie. There is nothing crossing her mind other than this beautiful woman in front of her, overflowing her heart with love. 

“I want to share everything with you, Alex. I want those difficult days where we disagree and argue but I still can’t bring myself to sleep on the couch no matter how mad I am because I’d miss you too much.” Alex smiles at that and reaches up to wipe away a tear. “I want to go to Paris with you. Or Sydney. Or Rome. I want to see the world, and share it with you. When we’re ready, I want to raise a family with you. I want everything you have to offer, Alex, to celebrate you when you’re at your best, and comfort you when you’re at your worst.” 

Alex is completely overwhelmed. Her whole body feels like it’s electric, she’s never felt so present in a moment before. She’s so completely in awe of this woman, and so incredibly in love with her, and she can’t quite believe that Maggie feels the same way. 

“I love you, Alex Danvers. Will you marry me?” Alex hadn’t paid attention to the ring until now, and she gasps when she sees the diamond in the little box in Maggie’s hand. 

Her head is nodding ‘yes’ before her mouth can even find the volume to say it out loud, but Maggie is crying now too as she takes the ring out of the box and slides it onto Alex’s finger. Alex pulls Maggie off her knees and kisses her, hoping she can feel how loved she is. 

She’s not entirely sure how long she just kisses Maggie for, slow and tender. She only pulls away because she finds it difficult to keep kissing Maggie when they both start smiling too much. “You’re unbelievable,” Alex says. 

“Believe it,” Maggie replies. 

“How long?”

“A few weeks,” Maggie admits. 

“And Kara knows?” Alex asks. 

“Of course. I couldn’t ask for your hand in marriage without getting permission first,” Maggie tells her, and Alex can’t help but imagine how that conversation went. 

“I, uh, have a confession to make,” Alex admits, noticing how Maggie’s smile fades slightly at the words. She wastes no time in saying, “You weren’t the only one who had planned to propose.” 

Alex watches Maggie’s face and smiles as she realises that Alex is being serious. “The ring is at home, and I can’t compete with your speech,” she laughs. “But I am hopelessly in love with you and there is no-one I’d rather grow old with than you, Maggie.” 

“I can’t promise you a perfect life, but I can promise you that I’ll be there with you through every high and every low if you’ll let me,” Alex says. “I think I know the answer to this next question,” she jokes, getting down on one knee, pretending to hold out a ring box, “but just to make sure we’re on the same page… Maggie, will you marry me?”

Maggie is laughing and smiling and crying, and Alex thinks she’s never seen anything more beautiful. It’s the most powerful feeling she’s ever felt, asking the woman she loves to spend the rest of their lives together. And when she hears Maggie say yes, even though there was no doubt she would say anything else, she is overwhelmed with love. 

It’s Maggie’s turn to pull Alex up off her knees now and kiss her. “We’re ridiculous, you know that?” Maggie laughs. “What did you have planned?” Maggie asks, curious as to when Alex was going to propose. 

Alex blushes. “I didn’t. Nothing I thought of felt good enough for you,” she admits with a shy laugh. Maggie takes Alex’s hands in her own by their sides and strokes her thumb over Alex’s hand. 

“Alex, anything you could have done would have been more than good enough for me,” Maggie admits in whisper. “I don’t care about the size of the gesture,” she continues, bringing her hand up to cup Alex’s face gently. “I care about the  _ beautiful _ woman making the gesture, and that’s the most important thing to me.”

She leans in slowly to kiss Alex, and when their lips touch Alex feels like her entire life has built to this moment. She savours every second of their kiss, committing everything about it to memory - the feel of Maggie’s lips against her own, how her hands are on Maggie’s hips, how she can still hear the water lapping against the wall beside them. 

When she pulls back, and sees Maggie looking back at her with watery eyes, she has three thoughts.

This woman is going to be her  _ wife. _

She’s going to be hers. 

And everything is going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for any and all kudos/comments, every single one is appreciated! Come cry with me about sanvers on tumblr @hartooo if you like :)


End file.
